


Pocket Pals

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Pathfinder (RPG), Tactics Ogre
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Pranks, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to impress their host Silvius is sent a rather startling surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt. I believe this was a first sentence one, but I broke the rules a bit and used the theme behind the sentence rather than the sentence itself.
> 
> 'This thing always happens at the oddest of times!'

Kellan pulled at the collar of his shirt, he still wasn’t used to wearing such stuffy clothing. Sophie nudged him gently and after glancing at her he stopped. Their host took no notice of this, her focus was entirely on Silvius.

“Your stories are fascinating master dragon slayer,” she said. “Please tell another.”

Silvius bowed his head. “Of course my lady. And please, call me Silvius.”

The young woman giggled and Silvius flashed a smile. Kellan and Sophie exchanged looks, typical Silvius.

“Tell her about the red dragon!” Rainait pipped up.

“Ooh, a red dragon. I’ve heard those are fierce.”

“They can be, but this one was a push over. Took on more than he could chew honestly. So this young red dragon wanted to prove he was the big shot he thought he was and terrorize this little town. What he didn’t know was-”

“Master Silvius? Forgive me for interrupting, but your pocket is moving.”

Silvius blinked and looked down at his shirt. Sure enough his left breast pocket was wiggling. He frowned before reaching in and pulling out a rather large rat by the tail. The young woman screamed, leapt up from her chair, and fled the room. The group sat silently, then at once Kellan and Rainait burst out laughing, while Sophie tried to hide her laughter behind her hand.

“DAMN IT CORIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this are from a Pathfinder game run by a friend of mine based on the Tactics Ogre video game. The character Silvius had a pocket that was linked to the pocket of a close friend. The pocket allowed the two to send messages to each other, but they got much more use out of it than that.


End file.
